Children of Roseia: Going to Camp
CHILDREN OF ROSEIA:GOING TO CAMP Alex sighed and opened her eyes. "Time for another day of torture" she said to herself. Why could it not always be the weekend? While she was smart, and liked going to a school for smart people, she still hated high school. She got up and turned off her CD alarm then checked the weather. Great, another absolutly smothering heat day. At least it was the last day. Summer was almost here. She got ready for school, checked what was going on one of the wiki's she was active on and gasped. A message was on her talk page, from her mother, Lady Roseia. Her sisters, Hannah and Emma, got the same messages, and the newborn twins, Dawn and Poppy, were already on Olympus, so it did not matter for them. But they were getting a special ride home today. But not to home. Their mom was sending a demigod and pegasus to pick them up and bring them to camp where she would meet them. It was time for them. The day passed by extremely slow. She looked at the clock often, and every five minutes felt like an eternity. Finally the bell rang: school was out, summer was in. A great excitment raced through the school like wildfire. Alex was excited for a completely different reason. Dance was over for the year, and Roseia had said that a summer program had alreay been payed for for each of them. Hannah was going to a hip-hop school. Emma was going broadway. Alex, she would be taking a summer inensive program with the American Ballet Theater and Complexions. She grabbed her things out of her locker, and had to force herself not to run. She went downstairs into the gym and hid until everyone left. Then she walked out the back door at 4:00, and froze. Standing not ten feet infront of her was a pegasus that, if it had been a normal horse, would have been one of her favorite kinds: Arabian. Next to it stood what could only be the demigod sent to protect her on the way to camp. Her grandmother, Aphrodite, must have had some hand in picking out who would take her, because he was the hottest guy she had EVER seen. Standing about a head taller than her, he must havebeen part of some native american tribe. He had dark brown hair and eyes, extremely tan skin, and he was very muscley. Then he smiled. She had a hard time standing up instead of melting. "Hi, you must be Alexandra." "Alex please." "Alex. I'm Attis, son of Athena. I have heard a lot about you. Are you excited to go to camp?" "Uhh, YEAH!!!!!" she said, like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. He laughed. "Ever ridden?" he asked, pointing at the pegasus. "A pegasus, no. Horse, a couple of times." "Alrighy." He mounted, then held down his hand to help her up. "Hold on tight." The horse took off, and Alex grabbed around his waist, suppressing a surprised scream. He laughed again. She could stay like this forever, and acctually wanted the laugh to come back. Not that she would let him know. "What's so funny? I'll bet you reacted the same way your first time" she retorted, letting go of his waist, and throwing her head back to catch the wind.'' Way better than a rollercoaster'' she thought. A few hours and stops later, Attis announced that they were now flying over long island. "And you see that stretch of beach there?" "The one that has centaurs running on it?" Alex laughed. "Camp?" "You got it. Are you sure you are not my half-sister? You could pass for an Athena child easily." "I'm sure. I am a dancer to the core. Roseia, no doubt." "Alrighty then. Wanna meet Chiron?" "You bet." "Then hold on again, were gonna take a steep dive." The pegasus, whose name was coco, folded in his wings, and plummeted tward the beach, pulling up last second into a perfect practiced landing. Attis jumped off, then lifted Alex off after him. "Excuse me, but I am perfectly capable of dismounting a horse on my own, thank you very much. I do NOT enjoy being man-hadled." Alex snapped, hoping that her blush would be taken as one of anger. He only laughed agian. You would think that would be annoying rather than completely hot. "Chiron, this is Alex, daughter of Roseia," Attis introduced. "It is very nice to meet you Alex. Your mother and sisters are already in the cabin. Attis, why don't you go take care of Coco, then check in with Annabeth to see what your cabin is doing. Dinner is in five." "Okay. I, uh, guess i'll see you later Alex." "Uh, yeah. See yah." "Come," Chiron said, "Let us go and meet your family." More to come later Category:Uncompleted Category:Dancer3211996 Category:Chapter Page